At present, 95 percent of coal-fired power plants adopt electric precipitators, mainly including dry electrostatic precipitators (ESPs) and wet electrostatic precipitators (ESPs). It is well known that the dry wet electrostatic precipitators have a very limited capability of removing superfine particulate matters, and massive fine particles and fly ash still enter the environment after electrostatic precipitation to cause pollution and affect human health. The operating efficiency of the electrostatic precipitators is mainly affected by many factors, such as smoke characteristics, operating conditions and equipment conditions, wherein for traditional solid collecting plate materials, “secondary carrying” caused by the traditional mechanical vibrating dust removal mode is one of the important reasons for relatively low removal efficiency of superfine particulate matters.
The wet electrostatic precipitators can effectively avoid secondary flying of dust by adopting a water film dust-collecting mode, has high corona current and obvious particle coagulation effect, has obvious technical advantages in the aspect of discharge control of the superfine particulate matters, and accordingly are being gradually applied in power plants. However, the current wet electric electrostatic precipitators generally adopt solid collecting plates, and the water film is liable to form channels on the surfaces of the collecting plates under the actions of machining flatness deviation and surface tension of a solid material under the same flushing water quantity, so that the following problems still exist in the dust removal technology: water resource waste caused by high flushing water quantity in flushing the surfaces thoroughly, “spark discharge” fault caused by “dry spots” formed by non-uniform residual dust on the water films on the surfaces of the collecting plates, defects of the halt flushing operation adopted for most equipment, and the like.